Alexander Hamilton: klad
Dit is een nieuw verhaal van mij; Kwikstaart01. Ditmaal ga ik een verhaal schrijven dat waargebeurd is. Sommige van jullie kennen hem vast wel; Alexander Hamilton, een belangrijke en beroemd persoon uit de geschiedenis van de Amerikaanse Revolutie. Hij heeft gestreden tegen onder andere slavernij en heeft er altijd naar gestreefd iedereen de zelfde rechten te geven die ieder ander heeft. Ik ga mijn best doen het verhaal zo compleet mogelijk te maken en ook dat jullie hem leuk gaan vinden :D Voor de mensen die het verhaal gaan lezen en het leuk vinden: luister ook zeker eens naar de muziek van de musical van Hamilton (The official Broadway cast of Hamilton), die staat op Spotify, Youtube, Google Play Music en andere muziek platformen ;) Voorwoord Alexander Hamilton was een soldaat, advocaat, politicus en schrijver in de Amerikaanse Revolutie voor Vrijheid en Onafhankelijkheid die plaats vond tussen 1776 en 1804. Hij begon met studeren op het King's College in New York City toen hij elf jaar oud was. Hij is een wees: zijn vader James Hamilton liet zijn gezin in de steek en zijn moeder overleed toen hij 8 jaar was. Hij had ook een broer, James (in zijn tijd was het toepasselijk je kind naar zijn ouders te vernoemen) maar uiteindelijk overleed hij ook. Maar goed, genoeg over Alexander, laten we doorgaan naar het echte verhaal. Hoofdstuk 1, 1776, New York City Deel 1 Alexander liep door Capeway, een boulevard aan de kust van New York City. Die middag zou hij een gesprek met de heer A. Burr hebben voor zijn studie op het Kings College, en naderde het kleine cafeetje waar hij had afgesproken. Hij had zich zo netjes mogelijk aan gekleed want de man waarmee hij een gesprek zou voeren was een hoog opgeleide advocaat en Alexander wilde tonen dat hij zijn etiquette kent. Toen hij voor de deur stond haalde hij nog eens goed adem. Ik kan dit, het is gewoon maar een mens net als ik, herhaalde hij in zich zelf voor de zoveelste keer vandaag. Toen opende hij de deur en stapte naar binnen. Als het goed is moet dat hem zijn, dacht hij terwijl hij keek naar een zeer nette man die aan een tafel in de hoek zat. Hij liep er op af. 'Excuseer mij, ben Aaron Burr, meneer?', vroeg hij aan de man. Hij hoopte dat het niet dom klonk uit de mond van een 14 jarige jongen. 'Dat hang er van af, wie ben ben jij? ', reageerde Burr. Alexander kon zich zelf wel voor zijn hoofd slaan. Wat bezield me om mezelf niet eerst voor te stellen, dacht hij maar hij speelde er zo goed mogelijk op in. 'Oh maar natuurlijk meneer, mijn naam is Alexander Hamilton, ik was naar u opzoek', stelde hij zich voor. 'Ik word nerveus', antwoordde hij met iets van amusatie in zijn stem. 'Meneer, ik studeer in Princeton en ik hoorde uw naam dat ik met u moest praten voor mijn studie. Onderweg kreeg ik ruzie met een van uw mensen, ik wist niet wie hij was en hij beschuldigde mij voor grensovertreding dus ik sloeg hem', vertelde hij aan Burr. 'Hoe zag hij er uit?', vroeg Burr. 'Het was een jonge jongen met een erg net pak en ik kwam hem tegen net over de grens, hij zei dat hij de geldzaken regelde?', zei Alexander. 'Je sloeg de beursstudent?!', vroeg hij. 'Ja, ik vertelde hem dat ik op zoek was naar u, om op te groeien en me dan aan de Revolutionairen te voegen. Hij keek me aan alsof ik gek was, maar ik ben niet gek', ratelde hij. Burr keek geïnteresseerd maar zei niets dus ging hij verder. 'Hoe doet u het? Hoe heeft u zo snel afgestudeerd?', vroeg hij hem. Dit was het gene wat hij moest leren van Burr. 'Het was slechts de wens van mijn ouders vlak voordat ze stierven', antwoordde hij vlak. 'U bent een wees! Natuurlijk, ik ben ook een wees! Ik wist wel dat er een oorlog was waar wíj in konden profiteren terwijl er meer is dan dat iedereen ooit gedacht had', zei hij. 'Kan ik je misschien iets te drinken aan bieden?', vroeg Burr aan hem. Alexander waas blij verrast. 'Dat zou mij een eer zijn meneer', antwoordde hij. Burr wenkte hem op mee te gaan en zei: 'Terwijl we drinken kan ik nog wel eens wat advies geven'. Hij ging zitten en keek Alexander aan. 'Ten eerste, praat wat minder en lach wat meer, als je zo door gaat en als een idioot blijft ratelen loop je je mond voorbij en dat word je dood', vertelde Burr hem. 'Laat u me echt toe aan de Revolutionairen?', vroeg Alexander verbijsterd. 'Natuurlijk, ik zie een toekomst in jou, als commandant van een leger, strijdend voor onze vrijheid', reageerde Burr. 'Zozo, wie hebben we daar? Als dat Aaron Burr niet is!', zei een stem vanachter hem. Daar stond een jongen van rond de 17 die hij die middag bij de grens had gezien met nog twee andere mannen. 'Laurens, als het mijn trouwe beursstudent niet is', zei hij met een zijdelingse blik op Hamilton gericht. 'Wie is die jongen daar', vroeg een andere man met een Frans accent in zijn stem. 'Dit is Alexander Hamilton, hij wil zich bij ons voegen'. 'Maar hij is toch veel te jong?', vroeg de derde van de drie. 'Zien jullie dan geen toekomst in hem? Deze jongen is een geboren Revolutionair!', riep Burr uit. 'Washington zal hem waarschijnlijk niet toelaten maar goed', zei de Franse. 'Mijn naam is Marquis de La Fayette, die jongeman heet John Laurens en dat is Hercules Mulligan', stelde hij hen voor. 'Aangenaam', was het enige wat Alexander kon uitbrengen. Hercules lachte zacht maar de andere twee keerden zich naar Burr. 'Dus Burr, geef ons eens wat vermaak, wat gaan we doen om de Revolutie pas echt te laten werken?', jubelde Laurens. 'Nou, ik denk dat jullie maar eens moeten spreken, ik blijf zitten , jullie praten en dat zien we wel waar we terechtkomen', antwoordde Burr op een vlakke toon. 'Oké oké, als de Revolutie echt begint, aan welke kant staan wee dan?', vroeg Hercules. 'Áls hij eenmaal begint hebben we onze eigen kant waar we voor staan, wij zijn een kant. 'Maar Burr, wij zijn nu nog niets, en als je voor niets staat waar val je dan voor?', mengde Alexander zich in het gesprek. Alle vier keken ze hem aan. Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd vroeg hij zich af. Laurens fluisterde iets in La Fayette's oor en hij kon nog net horen wat hij zei; 'Ik heb nog nooit een joch Burr horen tegenspreken'. Shit, maar misschien zien ze nu wel dat ik genoeg lef heb om me tot hen te voegen. 'Laurens keek hem opeens erg intens aan en vroeg; 'Alexander, vertel ons eens wie je echt bent'. (Ik weet niet of ik het goed heb geschreven en of het een beetje duidelijk is maar ik heb mijn best gedaan xD) Categorie:Kwikstaart01 Categorie:Kwikstaart01: klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker